The Good Old Days
by gilmoregurl911
Summary: set in the 1500'strory!I started this story ago. Hope u remember! I've gotten several review urging me to continuelet me know.rory and tristan r finally together but with charles, her grandperents,and no lorelai to protect her what will she do? and what
1. The Meeting

****

Title: The Good Old Days

Pairing: L/C, R/T, L/H

Setting: I'm thinking 1800's. The era around the time of the movie, Ever After. 

Summary: Set in the 1800's, Tristan and Rory are thrown together after both escaped a stuffy party and become friends, but with Tristan's mysterious past and Rory's pressure to be married, conficts arise.

Disclaimer: If I owned them do you think I would be here in my small town in Canada? Yah right! But just for all you serious folk...

I don't own any of the characters, actors, or anything else to do with the gilmore girls except the stories in my binder, the poster on my wall, and the videos hidden under my desk. 

Feedback: Please!

Rating:PG or PG-13 tops.

Chapter One:

He saw them, all of them, but none of them were interesting. He knew if he had to marry anyone she'd have to be very interesting, someone witty who could keep him on his toes, and a true individual. But all these girls weren't that. They were uniformed from their walk to their talk to meet the societies image of the perfect wife. He smiled and politely excused himself from the crowd of girls forming around him, and went outside to the secluded deck. He look around the secluded garden below. No one occupied it except a dark haired woman, leaning over the rail to throw small stones into the glistening pond, in the center of the garden. He watched her slowly stand and walk toward a bench and sit down. She looked up and smiled at him. 

"Sorry to bother you, I just had to get out of there." He admitted as he sat next to her. 

"Oh, I understand completely. I did the same thing." He smiled at her.

"I'm Tristan." He introduced himself.

"I'm Rory, well Lorelai actually, but you can call me Rory. Only my grandma calls me Lorelai when we're in public." He took her hand and gently kissed the top of it. "So, why did you leave?" She asked and leaned back. 

"Well, my parents introduced me to a load of women and it was getting a bit..." He hesitated, searching for the right word. 

"...Suffocating?" She supplied. 

"Yes. Exactly. Very, very suffocating."

"I know what you mean." She sighed.

"So you too then?" He asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Yes, but with men of course. And it was my grandparents not my parents. My mom would never make me do this sort of thing if she were here."

"Where is she?"

"My mom married my dad one month ago, and they are still on their honeymoon. Until they get back next month I'm in the hands of my grandparents."

"Ah, I see." He nodded. "When did you get here? I haven't seen you around the party?"

"Well, I've been out here most of the night. It's just so silly to go along with it, when I really don't want to." She admitted. "Once I met half the people I just left. My grandma was hoping to make a 'proper match' tonight." She chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, my parents also." They sighed simultaneously. The two sat next to each other in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Rory had never met anyone like him. He actually seemed normal. Not so stuck-up and worried about marriage or societies image and he just was a normal person. A loud noise interrupted her muses. Tristan and Rory jumped and hurried up the step to the door, Tristan helping Rory carry her deep blue dress up the steps without thinking, to see that one of the waiters had tipped their tray all over a now very grumpy old woman. Rory and Tristan looked at each other, then burst out laughing. 

"That's my aunt." Tristan slipped. Before bursting into laughter with Rory already clutching her stomach and his arm for support. They regained their composure as a man came toward them. Rory grinned at him as the man said, " Oh Tristan, I've been looking for you everywhere! Where did you go anyway? Oh, never mind it's not important. Your mother needs you right away." The man nodded politely to Rory then turned to lead Rory away. He mouthed, 'help me' over his shoulder and disappeared into the crowds. She turned, and sat on a bench outside the door. Rory sighed and closed her eyes. _When will this night be over? The only normal person here seems to be gone. _She thought to herself. _Boy, I miss mom. _

Just then, Rory was jolted out of her reverie by two strong arms lifting her to stand. She opened her eyes to see a very distressed Tristan. 

"Rory, I need a favour, you have to help me!"

"What? What's going on? Are you ok?" She asked, taking his shoulders.

"I'm fine, I just... I need... Can you dance?" He asked. Rory was about to laugh, but noting his seriousness, she nodded.

"Then can you please come with me? I need you to dance with me because my mom needs be to go out there and I don't want to go with those other girls..." He made a face. "...So I need you do come with me right now. I know you don't know me that well but..." Tristan said all in one breathe."

"Okay, Tristan, I'll go but when?" Before he could answer he pulled her in front of him and quickly lead her onto the dance floor. He carefully put his left hand on her slim waist and put her hand on his shoulder. She smiled and allowed him to take her other hand, and started dancing with him. One step, two step, turn. They moved gracefully to the music. Had they taken their eyes off each other, or their feet, they would have noticed the people gossiping around them. Emily Gilmore smirked and whispered with her friends. Richard Gilmore stared at his beautiful granddaughter in shock. And as a few other couples joined them, the gossiping continued. 

"Thank you so much. " He finally said. 

"Oh it's no problem." She grinned. "We're satisfying their taste for vengeance. Your really saving me here."

"Okay then I guess we're even." He grinned and nodded. 

"Everybody's staring at us." She said, feeling the eyes upon her.

"Don't worry. You look great." He gently assured her.

"So, these girls are all pretty, they seem..." He grinned at he, awaited her choice of words. "... nice." She giggled.

"Sure they're nice but their not..._nice..._You know?"

"So articulate." He chuckled. "But yes, I know what you mean." By now the dance floor had numerous couples scattered about on it. "Any one girl in particular?" She inquired.

"Yes, actually. They were really interested in Ms.Karington." He articulated.

"Which one is she?" She asked, looking around her at all the girls giving her dirty looks, and was about to ask him about it when he spun her around and then spun back in so she was facing the other way. 

"The one in the pinking red dress, with blonde hair." He supplied for her and she looked at the crowd of ladies.

"Oh I see her." She saw her alright. And Ms. Karington seemed to notice Rory also. Rory examined her, she was the definition of beauty. Her posture could be compared to that of a queen, as could her composure. She radiated grace and elegance. Rory sighed, and Tristan just pulled her closer, reassuring her. "She's very pre..." She started.

"Snobby." He interrupted. "She is a duchess or something like that I honestly couldn't care less. No matter what my mother say."

"How very rebellious of you."

"I like to think so. Just don't tell my mom." He whispered in her ear. Sending a jolt of tingles down her spine. She fought back a blush as the dance ended, and they headed towards the doors again when Rory felt a light tap on her shoulder. The pair turned around to see a nice looking man staring intently at Rory. 

"Excuse me miss, but may I have this dance?" He asked politely. Rory looked at Tristan's odd expression then sighed and accepted. Whispering , 'I'll be right back', on her way to the floor once again.

"So your name is Lorelai?" He asked once they had started to dance comfortably.

"Yes it is, and your is...?" 

"Charles. My friends call me Charlie though. Your grandmother and my grandmother are good friends. I've heard so many great things about you, so I figured I just had to have a dance with you."

" Well, I'm certain you didn't hear about my dancing abilities." She giggled.

"Oh, you're a beautiful dancer."

"Thanks." She chuckled. 

Tristan watched them from the doorway. Rory was like no other girl he had ever met. She was witty, smart, and interesting. He decided right then that he had to make her his friend. He saw her laugh, the way her eyes lit up and suddenly he wanted to be the one making her laugh. So he strode over to her and tapped gently on the man's shoulder. He was tall, and had light brown hair. Rory saw Tristan over Charles' shoulder and smiled again. 

"May I cut in?" He asked politely. Charles looked sad but turned again to Rory, and kissed her hand. 

"Thank you for the dance, It was great to meet you." He nodded to Tristan then left the floor. Rory noticed he went straight to Emily, and started to talk, but her muses were interrupted by Tristan.

"So how was he?"

"He was nice, you're a better dancer though." She thought out loud. he nodded and grinned. "But I don't know, he's talking with my grandmother. I think they're up to something." 

"Like what?" He asked, looking at the couple in question.

"I don't know." She smiled. "But I'll find out later." She turned her focus back to Tristan. He smiled at her and asked. 

"My friend Jeff is playing polo this Saturday at the castle, and he reserved me some seats. Would you like to come with me."

"I don't know..." She hesitated, although she didn't know why.

"Come on, it'll be fun. He's really good, and I told him I'd bring someone. I can't think of anyone I'd like to bring more than you."

"I'm just kidding. Of course I'll go." They locked eyes and smiled brightly. 

"Lorelai!" Emily called, interrupting them. 

"I'd better go, before you have to meet her." She giggled.

"Alright. I'll pick you up at 2 on Saturday." She turned to leave, but spun back around to look at him again.

"Wait, how will you know where I live?" She asked suspiciously.

"I have my ways." He answered vaguely. 

" I don't even want to know. Goodbye Tristan."

"Goodbye!" He sighed. Tristan made sure she got into her carriage okay, waved, then went inside. _Rory Gilmore._ He thought to himself and sighed. 


	2. And the plot thickens

****

Title: The Good Old Days

Pairing: L/C, R/T, L/H

Setting: I'm thinking 1300's. (You know the movie Ever After? Around there) -1500's. (thanx to glynis for that lil' bit of info :)! )

Summary: Tristan and Rory are thrown together after both escaped a stuffy party and become friends, but with Tristan's mysterious past and Rory's pressure to be married, conflicts arise.

Disclaimer: If I owned them do you think I would be here in my small town in Canada? Yah right! But just for all you serious folk...

I don't own any of the characters, actors, or anything else to do with the Gilmore girls except the stories in my binder, the poster on my wall, and the videos hidden under my desk. 

Feedback: Please! I live and breathe for it!

Rating:PG or PG-13 tops.

AN: You guys are great! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter. I'm going to continue this. I've got a outline for it already. I know this one is short, but it's just set up for a much longer chapter three. okay??? So don't review that way- because I know. Luv Ya!!!

And I'm looking for an editor. I'm really bad at editing my own stories. I get so mixed up in everything else that I miss all the mistakes. So, if anyone is interesting in editing a few chapters it'd mean you would get the chapters as soon as they're done and then send them back to me fixed and maybe comment on them. So, if anyone is interested, let me know. Email me at gilmore_gurl911@hotmail.com ! 

Here it is!

Chapter 2. 

Rory sat leisurely on the bench swing outside her grandparent's home that Saturday. Her light blue dress was carelessly thrown aside as she tried to focus on her book, Les Miserables. It was one of her favourites, her grandfather had bought if for her on one of his trips, so she usually would be deep into the story by now, but her mind was wondering elsewhere. She sighed as she heard footsteps come from the house, and soon her grandmother was sitting across from her on the deck. "So Rory, what are you plans for the afternoon?" She asked slyly as she folded her hands on her lap in typical Emily fashion.

"Didn't grandpa tell you?" Seeing her confused look, she continued, "I'm going to a polo game today at the castle with my friend Tristan." Rory explained.

"Tristan is the one you were dancing with at my friend's party, wasn't he?" 

"Yes he was." Rory tried to smile.

"Hm, he's handsome."

"Yes he is." Rory smirked.

"When is he coming for you?" 

"He's supposed to be here at two." Rory stated.

"Good, then that gives us some time to talk." Rory struggled not to sigh as her grandmother moved closer to her so they could...talk. "So, the ladies and I were talking and boy, do I have something to tell you! The Dombious heir is back!" She said in a hushed tone. Rory suddenly got interested.

"Really?" She asked. The Dombious family had ruled her country well for as long as she could remember. Their were fair and loyal, but there was one problem, they had no heir. The King and Queen had 2 sons, the oldest Richard was to take over the throne but was kidnapped and killed very young in a war. The King and Queen were heartbroken, so when their second son was born the sent him away so that he would be safe and when he was eighteen, he would return and take over the Dombious throne. People had been waiting for years for him to return and now it sounded like he finally had! Rory was awe stricken, and her mind immediately started thinking of who it could be. She thought of Charles, he was new to the region, could it be?

"Rory, we must talk." Emily interrupted her thoughts. "I know you don't want to hear it, and I don't want to say it, but it's getting to be the time where you are to be married dear. And as much as I hate to say it, your going to have to choose someone...wealthy. You have to think of your future!" Rory sighed. " Rory don't sigh. Your almost seventeen. You friend Bane, or Rain or whatever it is already married!"

"It's Lane, but she is in love with Henry." Rory said, exasperated.

"What about Charles? He's been meaning to meet you for years! And he adores you, he could hardly stop talking about you last weekend. He really adores you Rory."

"He just met me!"She said, Emily smiled.

"Do you remember when I took you to that lake at my friend Pitty's house? You were about eight I think."

"Yes! I swam with my friend for hours, I practically grew gills! Oh, now what was his name..." Rory trailed off, smiling at the memory.

"Charlie?" Emily supplied.

"Yes that's...it." Rory's smile faded as she realized where this was going. 

"Rory, he really loves you."

"But I don't love him!" Rory stated, she was about to continue but when she saw Tristan approach the steps up to her deck she stopped, telling herself she'd continue this later. She stood up and grabbed her things from the chair next her quickly. "Oh, look at that! My friend is here. Got to go!" She pecked her grandmother on the cheek and met Tristan at the top of the steps. She grabbed his hand and pulled him gently down the stairs just as he opened his mouth to greet Emily. "Let's get out of here." She said as he helped her into the carriage and got in himself.

Tristan sat beside her and wondered what was wrong with her. She seemed...distant. " Are you okay?" He asked cautiously as he slipped her hand into his. 

"Oh, I'm fine. I just..." She hesitated, not knowing whether or not she should tell him, after all she'd only known him a short while, although, she did feel like she'd known him forever. "I just had a little argument with my grandmother." She said quietly. 

"About?"

"The topic it always seems to be about." She smirked, it was amazing how he could make her feel better.

"Aw, the birds and the bees huh?" He smirked, she swatted him on the chest and giggled. "Yeah, it's ok. I know. Frustrating huh?"

"Yeah it is." He hung his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. Rory sighed and relaxed into his chest. _Today is going to be very interesting. _They both thought.

AN: Well, I love feedback so you can go ahead and click the button! lol. 3rd Chapter on it's way if you want. Tell me how you feel about this one though. 

ali

gilmore_gurl911@hotmail.com 


	3. And we're off!

Chapter 3.

AN: I love the emails and reviews. but one is especially important. someone emailed me about editing my stories and I accidentally deleted it! So if you could please email me again! I'd appreciate it. I think you said your story was called Drafted...if that makes any sense email me again! And everyone else can too. :) 

Hi, okay. chap 3 is much longer than ch.2 thanx to all your reviews

READER'S READ THIS!!!!

Reader's Resource: In this chapter Rory and Tristan go to a polo match- this is what you need to know...

The game polo was introduced to England in 1869, but for the purposes of this story, we're going to say it was there 300 years earlier. The game has 4-6 chukkers (periods- whether it's 4 or 6 depends on the tournament). Each chukker is 7 minutes long. 4minute intervals are allowed between chukkers for players to change horses. 

The half time intermission in ten minutes long. And the people stomp in the divots at that time. In this story we're going to say there is 6 chukkers! Thanx!That will help you understand the story a lot better! lol. On with the show!!!

Rory looked around in awe as Tristan helped her out of the cab. The crowd was thick with people. Men in their dashing suits and women in beautiful dresses chatting contently surrounded her. Rory held tightly to Tristan's hand as she observed the crowd, not wanting to get lost in the chaos. Tristan smiled as her grip tightened, and slid an arm around her waist protectively. Rory noticed how hard she was holding onto him and loosened up. "Sorry I was just..." She trailed off as she finally caught sight of the enormous field in front of her. 

"Wanted to cut off my circulation?" He smirked, feigning injury. Rory just smirked. "No wait I know! You just couldn't bare to not be touching me so you felt you had to hold my hand, I'm truly touched Rory." He babbled away, sticking his nose up in the air. This time Rory spoke up, and jerked her hand away. 

"No Mr. Egoman! I just didn't wan t to get lost is all. Don't let you head swell up to much or we won't be able to fit your head back through the door. "She smirked back. Just then a man ran though the crowed and passed the couple. Rory practically jumped and then blushed furiously when she realised she was in Tristan's arms once again. He smiled as she unwrapped her arms around him and he put his arm round her waist for comfort, and they both turned their attention to the game.

Twenty minutes later, the two were seated in their seats, watching the second chukker intently. Henry's team was winning so far, but it was still very early in the game so they weren't getting cocky yet. Tristan and Rory gasped and then laughed when a player from their team was suddenly knocked off his horse. He embarrassingly walked his horse back to the side and another player quickly jumped onto his horse and took his place on the field. Rory couldn't help but notice who it was, and both of their laughter ceased when they realised the person's identity. 

Charles.

They sighed simultaneously and looked at each other. "Well it could be worse." He tried to cheer her up. 

"It's fine, I don't hate the guy. It's just that I don't want to marry him, and I don't want to give him the wrong idea."

"I understand." He nodded. A few minutes later the second chukker was up, and Rory and Tristan decided to take a walk to stretch their legs before the next chukker began. 

"So any sign of Mr.Karington?" She asked nonchalantly.

"No, thank goodness. Well, not yet at least."

"You don't want to see her?"

"I didn't come here to see her did I?" He asked, looking at her. Rory smiled and looked away, understanding.

"Ah, I see." By now the game was about to start, so they started the way back to their seats. "So, where are you from. Why don't you ever talk about your home?" She asked suddenly. 

"Not much to tell I guess." He looked away. 

"What do they do?"

"My father is in business, so mostly I just stay in and help him out." Tristan said, looking away at the trees in the distance.

"Really?"

" It's starting." He said suddenly as the whistle blew. The teams came out again and they were off. The two people turned their attention back to the game. 

"And now, we'll perform a tradition that has lasted almost as long as the game itself, the stomping of the divots! So everyone gather in, and just push them in, do something for this field!" The burly announcer called. This was Rory's favourite part, and soon Tristan and her were having a contest to see who could stomp the most in. They giggled and laughed as they stomped one after another, and even more when Rory got her foot stuck in one and Tristan had to help her out. The other's around them quickly caught site of the two and smiled knowingly, and clapped when the whistle blew, as if thanking them for their performance. They smiled at each other and turned towards where there seats were when Rory heard someone behind them. 

"Rory!" Charles yelled from his place on his horse. 

"Hi Charles!" She waved and yelled back. 

"Come over here at the next break okay?!" He yelled, smiled furiously. 

"Okay!" She reluctantly called back. Tristan giggled at her as they ran back to their spots. "Oh be quiet, I don't even want to hear it." She warned, knowing what he wanted to say.

"Wasn't going to say anything." He lied as he stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"I don't want to go." She humphed as they made their way over to him quickly after the next chukker. 

"I know, but you promised." He said in a sing-song voice. 

"I know I know." She tried to smile as Charles walked toward her. 

"Rory! Good to see you." He said as he kissed her hand politely. They stood beside a long row of horses, eager to get out onto the field. Tristan stood to the side. He couldn't describe the feelings inside him. The way his guts twisted when he took her hand, but he smirked and made a mental note to tease her about this later, and watched the interaction intently. "So, what do you think of the game so far?"

"Well you guys are winning so I suppose that's a good thing." She giggled. "These horses are beautiful!" She said as she gently petted the horses smooth face. 

"Yeah, this ones name is Indigo. My cousin named her."

"Aw, that's so cute. Hi Indigo. You sure are beautiful." She said as she rubbed her soft mane. 

"You want to take a quick ride?" Charles asked hopefully. "We have a few minutes."

"Oh, I'm not much of a rider." Rory admitted.

"Oh, come on, you'll be fine." Charles said as he untied the horse. Tristan tried to conceal his laughter as he lifted Rory onto the horse, saving her from having to be lifted by Charles. She grinned and sat on the seat. 

"I look ridiculous." She stated embarrassingly.

"You look great." The men said simultaneously then looked at each other. Charles tuned back to Rory, "You feel okay?"

"Yah, I feel fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" She screamed as indigo ran through the open fence. She galloped and galloped and Rory screamed and screamed at the top of her lungs. The men stared after her in shock, finally breaking out of their reverie when she yelled an piercing " HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Tristan quickly and swiftly jumped onto another horse nearby. Charles tried to hop on to another but just then the next chukker began and all the horses galloped out onto the field. Leaving Charles behind Tristan quickened the pace on the horse, until he was close to Rory. She screamed and held on with all her might. She turned her head quickly when she saw Tristan gallop up next to her. "Tristan help!" She yelled over the sound of thundering hoofs. 

"Rory, you have to trust me!" He yelled.

"I do, I do, just get me off this thing!" She screamed.

"Try to stand up." He told her. Rory, still holding tight to the reigns stood up a little. "Now lean over her a little." Rory leaned over cautiously and lost her footing. She screamed in fright but her screams were last when a strong arm flung her over it's horses. She grabbed Tristan's waist and held on, tightly wrapping her legs around the horse's stomach, grateful for the support. Tristan smiled and grabbed the others horse's reigns, slowly pulling both to a stop just before the woods started. Rory loosened her hold when realised that they had stopped. Tristan untangled himself from her arms and hopped off, quickly tying the reigns to a nearby tree, then went for Rory. She still had the distressed look of her face. Her dress was wrinkled and sat awkwardly on her, and her hair looked like it had just been through a tornado. He lifted her down by the waist and brushed some of the hair away from her face. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, breathing heavily.

"Yah, I think so." She tried to smile. She took the pin out of her hair and let the rest of it fall down her back. She brushed all the dirt off her dress and straightened it out then looked back to Tristan. He had this concerned and relieved look on his face. "Are you okay?" She asked, gently touching his face. He grabbed her and hugged her fiercely. "Tristan?"

"I was just so scared. You could have died." He whispered into her hair.

"I'm okay, and your okay, so let's..." They pulled away to look at each other. Rory smiled. He looked so scared before, but now he seemed so content and...happy. "just take a walk or something." She finished. 

"Okay, walk is good."

"Key word there is walk. No riding please." She giggled. He laughed and held her hand as they walked. "So how did you learn how to ride like that in an office." She asked incredulously.

"I don't know."

"Well, you sure can ride, so I just wanted to ask..." 

"I don't know. I must of taken lessons I guess. Are you sure your okay?"

"Yah, I'm sure." She smiled. The couple started to walk towards the lake and stood at the edge. Rory looked up at Tristan, and he looked down at her. "What are you looking at?" He chuckled.

"You. Thanks for what you did back there."

"Your welcome, it really was no problem." He stood square to her. "I'm just glad your okay now."

"I am." He smiled and looked into her eyes. Maybe it was the way they stood, or the drama before, maybe it was just the way he needed her right then, but he found himself leaning in. And then so did she. And then they heard the thumping of thundering hoofs. Rory looked down embarrassingly and Tristan looked to see who it was. Charles hopped off his horse and ran over to Rory. 

"Oh my word, Rory Darling, are you alright. You gave me a fright!" He said as he took her hands. 

"I'm fine. Tristan got me off the horse alright." She said softly. 

"Thank you Tristan really."

"It's no trouble at all." He stated calmly. _No trouble at all..._ "Rory we should probably get back home."

"I suppose we should." She agreed.

"I'll come along. We don't want anymore run offs do we?"

"No definitely not." She agreed again and the three walked towards their horses. Rory and Tristan locked eyes for a minute and smiled at each other, a silent understanding.

AN: Okay, Well, I'll leave it there for now. It seemed like an appropriate place to stop it. Okay? Well...drop me a line to tell me how you feel! C ya next time. 


	4. Awwwww

Title: The Good Old Days   
Chapter #: 4   
Author: Gilmore_Gurl911   
Rating: Depending on your idea of 'inappropriate' PG - PG13. okies?   
Disclaimer: See chapter 1   
  
A/N: Well, after serious thought, and an overwhelmingly huge thumbs up sign from the review section, I'm continuing the story the way I started it. You guys are Awesome!!! 3 chapters and over 70 reviews?! AMAZING!!! Sorry I couldn't post this sooner. I had an essay due at school and my friend had to do some business on my computer, so It's done now- and be happy my friends!!! I'll try not to let it happen again.   
Ummm... and another thing, I have a bad habit of starting stories then loosing interest and leaving them unfinished. This one WILL be finished and the only other one of my stories that I can say will be too would be "And Then There Were 2". Which, is in the process of being re-edited, and re-formatted- so it can be re-posted in two or three long huge chapters instead of 14 or 15 very small ones. So look forward to that also. *Smiles* Read away and enjoy. I really like this chapter. I tried not to be to cliche. And If I don't stop babbling now- this A/N will be the chapter so have fun! :)   
  
  
Chapter 4   
  
  
Rory sat upon the bed of wildflowers that covered the field beside the lake and breathed in the thick smell of daisies and violets that surrounded her. Her thin, white, sleeveless dress was perfect for the hot day and her hair, now tied back, draped down her shoulders and back. Her shoes were carelessly thrown aside allowing her bare toes to soak up the warm sunlight. There was something almost magical about being in a place, so beautiful, but all Rory's attention was focused on the book in her hands, Jane Eyre, another gift from her grandfather. 

But she wasn't the only one focused.   
  
Across the lake Tristan saw her, He was on his way to her grandparent's home when he noticed her lying there in the field. She laid there, soaking in the sunlight as It cast upon her face, giving her a certain glow he'd never seen before. "Rory!" He yelled the short distance across the water. Rory looked up, surprised to see Tristan waving at her and getting off his horse across the lake from her.   
  
"Hello!" She said as she stood to wave back. "What are you doing out here?" She put her book down.   
"I was coming to see you!" He yelled.   
"Oh, I see!" She laughed.   
"Hold on, I'll be there in a minute!" He said reaching again for his horse.   
"Wait! No you can't " She called suddenly.   
"Why not?" He laughed.   
"Because I locked the gate to the field!" She admitted, "I didn't want anyone to get in!"   
"Oh!" He stopped, then brightened. "I'll just have to get to you another way then!" He replied. Rory watched confusingly as he took off his coat and shoes, laid them over his horse, and tied the horse to a tree. But Rory quickly understood when Tristan dove swiftly off the edge into the sleek, clear water. Rory shrieked and laughed, and   
soon Tristan was at Rory's side of the lake.   
"Hey Rory." Tristan said casually, still in the water at the end of the dock.   
"Oh, hi Tristan! Fancy meeting you here." She played along, smiling and strolling up the dock to meet him, her book now forgotten.   
"Well, you know, I try to stay active and I always do enjoy a nice swim." He smirked. She laughed as she sat on the edge of the dock, dipping her toes into the clear, clean water.   
"So, how are you?" He asked, looking up at her from the shoulder deep water.   
"I'm fine, I was just reading."   
"I noticed, but why the field?"   
"Because it's pretty." She giggled. "My mom and I used to come out here when I was really young. It's the best place to read." She suddenly hesitated.  
"And-..." He pursued.   
"And my grandma is gone, and she hates it when I come out here, and I really don't want to have another conflict right now." She admitted.   
"And-..." He smirked.   
"And Charles was supposed to come over today and he doesn't know that this field is here." She sighed and splashed Tristan in the face with her foot. He grabbed it quickly to stop her from doing it again.   
"I know you all too well Rory Gilmore." He laughed. "So why don't you want to talk with your grandmother?"   
"We had another...talk."   
"Ahh."   
"About the ball coming up."   
"Ahh again."   
"And who I'll be accompanied by."   
"And yet another, Ahh."   
"Yes it was definitely that kind of a conversation." She nodded.   
"And I'm guessing that the name Charles was present in this little chat."

"As was yours."   
"Oh? How?" He asked incredulously.   
"She kept going on about how I'm never going to get to know Charles better if I'm spending all my time with this Tristan gentleman." She smirked.   
"Me? A gentleman?" He feigned shock.   
"I know, I was shaken also."  
"How did this lovely chat end?"   
"Me promising that I'd talk to him today when he came by the house." She smirked, Tristan laughed.   
  
"This Tristan gentl... character you've been seeing sure sounds interesting." He said sarcasticly. "You should really stop spending time with him, he is such a bad influence." He said sarcastically.   
"I couldn't if I wanted to, he has a death grip on my foot." She smiled as shook her foot free. "I still can't believe you swam over here. What if someone sees you?" She asked, changing the subject.   
"Oh, nobody will. Come on in, the water's fine." She giggled.   
"Yeah right! In this dress?" She smiled.   
"Give me your hand." He smirked, as she laughed.   
"Yeah right. Like I'm going to fall for that trick. Now I know you all too well."   
"Hey, isn't that Charles' carriage?" Tristan said suddenly, pointing over Rory's shoulder.   
"Where?" She spun around quickly to look for it. Tristan quickly grabbed her left hand and yanked her into the cool water. Rory's arms flailed around her under the water. Tristan laughed victoriously. Rory had landed in the water very ungracefully. She tried to reach the bottom but failed and instead came franticly up for air. "Tristan!" She gasped. 

Tristan laughed at her joke, but quickly he realized it was not a joke when she didn't come up and still flailed around under the water. He gasped and immediately reached for her from under the water. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up until her head emerged. She gasped for air and swung her arms around his neck to keep her head up. He held her body as you would a baby's and let her catch her breath. "Oh my God Rory! Are you okay?" He said gently, still holding her delicately.   
"Yeah, I think so. I can't really swim all that well."   
"Obviously. I'm so sorry, I didn't know." 

"It's okay, I'm fine really."   
"No, It's my fault. I'm just..."   
"It's fine Tristan." She hushed, leaning her head on his shoulder. He kissed her   
forehead and dropped her legs into the water gently so she was standing in front of   
him.   
"I'm still sorry."   
"Well, you're completely forgiven." She smiled at him.   
"Good." He said, still holding her waist to keep her from going under again. "Rory?"   
"Yes?" She breathed.   
"Do you want to go to the ball with Charles?" He asked, holding his breath. She   
looked down, and sighed, then shook her head no. He lifted her chin up to look at her eyes. He carefully pushed the wet hair out of her face. "Then would you like to go with me?" He asked, his ever-present confidence failing him. Then, ever so slowly, she nodded her head. Tristan let out the breath that he didn't know he'd been holding and leaned in. Rory smiled and lifted her arms to circle around his neck. Tristan pulled her body closer, not willing to let her go for anything. Rory moved forward willingly as Tristan deepened the kiss, finally breaking it when it was necessary. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" He huffed. She smiled. 

"Probably almost as long as I've wanted you to do that."   
"God, you're amazing. You're unlike any other girl I've ever met. You're perfect."   
"I'm far from perfect." She blushed.   
"You're perfect for me." He stated earnestly. She smiled and kissed him again.   
"Thanks."   
  
A/N: Okay, there it is. There is the fluff that you all so desperately wanted. But I do warn you, The next 3 chapters will endanger our lovely fluff- so be forewarned, but until then enjoy this. Any predictions??? C ya next time!   
  



	5. Uh Ohs and anticipation

Title: the good old days

Rating: PG-13 at the most.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Okay, it's finally here. And the drama continues. lol. Hope you like it. This chapter may seem short but I think I ended it in the best place. This was going to be two and I made it into one. So be happy! More for you! More work for me. lol J/J reviews please!

An: I have a five-day weekend this week, so I'll probably finish the story this week! 

To my editor: thanx bunches, you've done an awesome job!!!

And on with the show...

Chapter 5

"So, you will got to the ball with me?" He asked again, smiling brightly.

"Of course, I'd love nothing more." Rory smiled and Tristan started to lean in, but her smile quickly faded when he abruptly pulled back.

"What is it..." She started, but he quickly covered her mouth to hush her , and looked at her again.

"Do you hear that?" He asked, whispering. Rory tried to listen, and eventually heard the approaching footsteps coming through the field. She nodded, and was about to peek around the dock to see who it was when he carefully and quickly hid them both under the dock. He held her protectively around the waist and she clung to him meekly. He put his finger to his lips, signalling her to be quiet and she nodded in understanding. Rory could touch the rocky bottom of the lake now but still held on to him tightly. He kissed her temple lightly as the steps finally moved on the dock about them.

"I was sure I here splashing out here!" Emily's voice came, sounding exasperated. Rory dropped her head and Tristan's shoulder and sighed. 

"It was probably just a fish!" Said Richard.

"A fish doesn't make that much noise."

"Then it was an alligator! Please Emily, let's just go back inside."

"But her book and shoes are in that blasted field!"

"Well, she's obviously not here! We must have just missed her inside."

"I'll bet you she's with Tristan. They've been inseparable for a month now!"

"Did you ever stop to think they might be in love."

"Yes, and that's what scares me."

"Why?"

"Because Charles he..." Rory closed her eyes tightly at the name, "...has asked for Rory's hand." Rory gasped and Tristan griped her tighter. "And he's going to ask her, then what?"

"She'll say no!"

"She must say yes, don't you see , Richard?"

"See what?"

"Charles is the heir! I know he is!" She blurted out.

"Are you certain?"

"Not one hundred percent, but that's what everyone thinks. I'm almost positive that he'll announce it, and who he has chosen for his bride, at the ball!" Emily explained.

"That's this weekend correct?" He asked.

"Yes! The same night Charles told us he was going to propose to Rory." Rory felt her knees go weak and lost her breath. She held back tears. Tristan gulped and winced. 

"I just want her to be happy."

"So do I, but Charles will take good care of her."

"I suppose. Lorelai and Chris would never stand for this! What will they say if they come home and find their daughter married to the Dombious prince?"

"I don't know." Emily finally resigned. " Look at us, bickering at each other out here. I'm sorry dear, let's go back inside, we'll talk to her there."

"Good Idea." Rory and Tristan finally relaxed a bit, but waited until they knew Emily and Richard were gone before crawling out from under the dock. 

"Oh my God." Rory started to cry. 

"Rory." He said, raising her chin to look at him. He wiped away her tears. "It'll be fine, we'll figure it out." 

"I just don't see how." 

"Well, you'll be at the ball with me. We'll decide then."

"I suppose." She tried to smile.

"It's only a few days." He brightened. "I have to sort some things out with my family over the next couple of days. I don't know when I'll be back but I'll be here for you the night of the ball. I will be able to come by tomorrow but it sounds like I shouldn't come in. I don't want you to have to go through that with your grandmother." Rory nodded.

"I'll write you a letter then." 

"Okay! Leave it under the swing."

"I will." Tristan wiped the remainder of tears away and kissed her passionately once again. "You should probably leave."

"Yeah. What are you going to do."

"I'll sneak in through my bedroom window like I always do and pretend to be asleep. I really don't want to speak with them. Plus if they see me all wet they'll know I was out here." 

"Alright. I'll pick the letter up at 9 am. I'll miss you." 

"I'll miss you too."

"Goodbye Rory."

"Bye Tristan." He lifted her up onto the dock, and gave her one last kiss.

"It'll be alright Rory I promise." He smiled at her, then swam back to his horse. They waved and Tristan rode off quietly and quickly. She watched after him and sighed. '_It'll be all right,' _she thought. Rory quietly grabbed her things, careful not to get the book wet, and went towards the tree outside her bedroom deck. She climbed it swiftly, a talent her mother had helped her prefect, and climbed on the deck and went to her room through the large french doors . She quickly changed into dry clothing, and put her hair in a bun before climbing into bed with a notebook and pen to write with. With only the light from her window she began to write the letter, pushing the sounds of her grandparents downstairs to the back of her mind.

The next day, Tristan came as promised. Making sure no one saw him he took the letter she had written, replacing it with one of his own, then went back to his carriage. "Carry on." He told the driver, who quickly did so, and sat down opposite his parents. 

"Did you get what you needed son?" His father asked.

"Yes I did." He nodded. He waited for awhile, until his parents were chatting contently before he opened the letter. He smiled at her neat penmanship and read.

Dear Tristan,

I wish you were with me right now instead of with your family, as selfish as that sounds. I'm writing this under my blanket so no one sees it, so if it doesn't make sense, blame it on the lack of light. I miss you already and anticipate the ball this weekend! I'll be ready, whether my grandmother likes it or not. 

My grandparents are downstairs right now. I'm trying to ignore them but they are rather loud! They are talking about Charles and I, that seems to be a popular topic around here. I wish I could stay in my bed until the ball so I wouldn't have to answer any questions about It, but I know sooner or later the food and water issue will arise and I'll be forced to forfeit my little hideout. I wish I could write more but my light is dimming, so I'll stop for now. Have a wonderful time, and I'll see you this weekend.

Love: Rory

Tristan sighed and folded the letter back up. '_Oh Rory.' _

"Come now Tristan, put that letter away, and let's go." His mother said. Tristan got out of the cab and helped his mother and father out onto the sidewalk and smiled, wondering how it was all going to turn out. 

Rory came home that day to find the letter she had written gone, and in its place sat a blue envelope. Rory smiled brightly and opened it, sitting on the swing, it simply said:

Dear Rory,

I love you. 

Tristan

p.s. I'll be there for you at 7:00.

Rory just about screamed and ran up the stairs to her bedroom, collapsing on her bed. '_Oh Tristan,' _she thought, '_I love you too!' _

AN: Sorry if that was too corny or cliche. Hoped you liked it anyway. C-ya

Chow Bella!

Ali


	6. It was the best of times, it was the wor...

Title: Good Ol' Days .

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chap. 1

Rating for the chapter: G

AN: OH MY GOD!!!! I am sorry it took so long. I started this chapter and then forgot about it. I'm sooooo sorry. Hopefully you haven't forgotten about me and this story! Read on Read on... you've waited long enough!!! 

Rory sighed as she walked home that Saturday. Her grandmother had sent her for a walk into town that morning to pick up a package from the post office. Rory had protested, but agreed that it was a nice day for a walk and the fresh air would do her good anyway. Though it was supposed to be a relaxing walk, her mind couldn't relax; it was buzzing with questions. _What will I do if Charles is the heir? What will I do if he proposes? What will Tristan do if he proposes? What will mom do if he proposes?_

The ball was that evening and the town was buzzing with excitement. Carriages lined the crowded streets, and girls chatted excitedly about the announcement, and the latest gossip. Rory, being curious, had peeked into the ladies dress shop to see it virtually empty. 

As she stood at her doorway, she contemplated whether or not to go in, for she knew the minute she got in she would have to face a list of duties she wasn't yet ready to perform. Against her better judgment, she sighed and opened the door. She could hear approaching footsteps as she stepped over the threshold, so she untied her hat and cloak and waited.

"Rory?" Her grandmother called.

"Grandma." She replied as Emily reached her, and slipped off her shoes.

"Good, your back. Did you have a nice walk in town today dear?"

"Oh yes." She lied. "Here is your package." She handed the box over to her grandmother. 

"Oh, wonderful." Emily said, smiling as she took it and handed it to one of the maids. Rory watched suspiciously as her grandmother whispered something in the maid's ear. The maid smiled and nodded, and they smirked at each other as the maid went around the corner. 

Rory was about to question, but Emily cut her off. 

"You must be hungry dear. I'll have Rosa prepare you lunch."

"Alright. I'll just be upstairs in my room." Rory mentally sighed, and started for the stairs, but then stopped suddenly. "Grandma, what was in that package?"

"You'll find out later dear." Emily said, smirking, on her way to the kitchen. Rory watched her exit before turning back to the stairs. _There is something very strange going on here._ She thought as she entered her room. She laid her hat and cloak on the chair by the door and turned to her bed. There sitting on it was the most beautiful book Rory had ever seen. She gingerly picked it up and gently stroked the soft leather cover, then carefully opened it and read the inscription.

****

Rory,

Good luck tonight.

I love you.

Grandpa

Rory smiled brightly and turned the page see written in gold letters: 

****

Pride and Prejudice 

By: Jane Austin

Rory laid the book down on her bed and bolted down the stairs, right into her grandfathers waiting, open arms. "Oh, thank you grandpa!" She mumbled into his shoulder. "I needed that." 

"You're very welcome Rory. No matter what happens tonight, know that I love you. I'm always here."

"Thank you." Rory smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"I think your grandmother wants us in the parlor." He nudged her towards the parlor and knocked on the door before opening it and gently guiding Rory in.

"Surprise!" Her grandmother stood there in front of her along with all of people in the house. 

This was all going so fast; Rory could hardly believe it all! For in the middle of the room stood the most beautiful dress Rory had ever seen. It's deep blue satin shone on Rory's face as she walked to it and gingerly caressed the smooth, clean fabric. A pair of shoes and gloves lay next the dress. Rory smiled brightly, closing her gaping mouth.

"Oh my God! It's beautiful!" She said turning towards her grandmother.

"We had it sent in from a designer abroad. It took awhile getting here but at least now no other girl will have the same one." Her grandmother gushed, hardly containing her giddiness. 

"Thank you so much grandmother! I love it!" Rory exclaimed, carefully hugging her grandma so she wouldn't ruin anything. 

"Your very welcome Rory." Rory pulled back and smiled.

"Wait, there's more." Richard continued, pointing to a bench where the package Rory had brought home that morning sat, unwrapped, leaving the box under a violet velvet case. Rory carefully untied the bow that circled the box and read the handwritten note that lay there.

__

Rory,

It's us...your parents. We hope you haven't forgotten about us already. We miss you so much! Not that this honeymoon isn't wonderful, but we can hardly wait to come home and see you. We especially wish we could see you tonight. We wish you all the best on your special evening and hope all your wishes and dreams for it come true. It'll all work out you'll see. Your grandparents sent us a letter recently detailing the event and we couldn't be happier for you. We hope that it goes the way you want it to, and we expect a full description of everything when we get home. We love you and miss you immensely Rory. Have a wonderful time tonight.

Love Forever,

Lorelai and Christopher 

Rory smiled brightly at the letter and set it down gently beside the velvet box. She gingerly opened it to find yet another note, this one just from Lorelai.

Rory, 

I thought I'd send you these. I know you'll love them as much as I do. Partly because of their importance and partly because, although Christopher does have good taste, I know you were a major part of the purchase. I hope they'll hold as much happiness for you as they did for me.

Mom

Rory gasped. Under the note sat the most beautiful diamond necklace Rory had ever seen. The bracelet and earrings that lay beside it matched it perfectly and the precious jewels glimmered in the sunlight. Rory almost fainted when she realized where she recognized them from, her mom's wedding day. 

AN: Okay, I've gotta get to school. So this one is short. Now that exams are over I'll probably be writing more. and defiantly more frequently. again...my deepest apologies for not getting this out sooner! Let's just say that Pride and Prejudice came out back then, because I couldn't think of anything else.

Ali.

ps. thanks to my editor who stuck through the wait with me. 


	7. Anyone up for a ball?

AN: Okay, I'd given up on to be perfectly honest. But in the last two weeks I've received 4 reviews! Weird- I'd completely forgotten about this story, but It's so close to completion I figured, what the heck. It's not a masterpiece- but It'll lay your imaginations to rest anyway. Let me know if it's worth finishing! Thanks guys.

Ps- let me know if the other stories are worth it either. Really- I don't think they'll get finished unless there is a real demand because I'm pretty busy. But I'd appreciate the feedback. While I'm here, I also want to ask if anyone here remembers a story called 'leather and lace' by a writer named calico1185 I think… anyway- thanks!

Disclaimer-see chapter 1

Rated. G.

Chapter 7

Two diamonds graced her ears. A glistening necklace lay precariously around her neck. Each step she laid on each stair sent shivers up his spine. If he'd taken his eyes off of hers for even a moment he'd notice her grandmother in tears in the arms of her grandfather, who had a tear or two moistening his own eyes in awe and adoration of his beautiful granddaughter. She only smiled and accepted his hand as she reached the bottom, feeling as if she weren't yet meeting the floor.

Tristan reached for something to say. He wanted to tell her she was beautiful, lovely, or exquisite; but a mumbling sigh was all that came out. Rory giggled and gathered her dress behind her, "Still articulate I see." She kissed her grandparents and let Tristan lead her to his carriage. Her grandparents followed them and entered their carriage as well.

As the doorman clasped the door of the carriage shut, Tristan let a large breath and sighed, "Oh my god."

"Thank you. It's the dress."

"Oh. Yes, the dress is nice too."

"I missed you." Rory smiled. Tristan felt his body relax as he held her cheeks in his hands and laid a small kiss on her lips.

"Darling, I thought of nothing else when I was away. I just wanted to be here with you. It was actually very distracting, I'll tell my father it was your fault I was absolutely no help to him whatsoever."

"I'd tell you I'm sorry, but…" She grinned.

"I know I'm not. I hope your grandmother didn't torture you to much while I was away." He asked as the countryside passed them. She relaxed into his arms, once again feeling the safety then offered her.

"It wasn't all that bad; apparently the only thing that occupies her priority list higher than bugging me is a ball. Which I'll defiantly have to keep in mind."

"Rory, I should speak to you about something before we arrive…" Tristan admitted, lifting Rory to look at him squarely as he saw the castle crawling towards them in the distance.

"What?"

"Well. I…"

"Tristan, what is it?" She urged, seeing his unsure eyes.

"Well, do you remember what your grandmother said about… Charles being the heir?"

"Oh Tristan, please. I won't forgive you if you bring up Charles this evening. Don't worry! I've spoken to my grandmother about this. I don't have to say yes to him even if he does ask. I think she'll agrees; despite his money and apparent title."

"Rory, no, I…Really. She's given you permission?

"Well, not quite. I told her I simply couldn't do it and live with myself. She said it's perfectly fine, unless, her suspisions are correct. She didn't accept that I didn't want to be queen anyway. Could you imagine living like that, so confined and proper? That's not me at all! I'm choosing not to think about it. I'm here with you. With who I want to be with. I don't think it's possible he's… who they think he is. I knew him when we were young! Trust me, I've seen him swim. I always imaged an heir to a thrown to be a much better swimmer."

"But, hy would she accept that?" He chuckled.

"I told hey I didn't want to marry him."

"And that was good enough for her?"

"It was when I told her why."

"What did you say?" Tristan asked, seeing the castle gate approaching.

"Well, that I was…in love with you." Rory ended with a kiss, smiling at the attendant opening the door for her. She took his hand and stepped onto the stone, hearing her heel click. She took a step forward then turned to receive a dumbfounded Tristan. He stepped out and gave her a long look. This was all he wanted. Tonight, he would forget his troubles and duties and simply enjoy the love and company of Rory. His Rory. He laid a small kiss on her cheek.

"Rory. You've made me so happy. I cannot tell you, I'm so…Thank you. For everything."

"Thank you. I know I can trust you Tristan. I feel like these last few weeks I've been lied to by everyone just to get me to marry Charles. I love you because you've never lied to me, I feel your love Tristan. I know it. Thank you for it. I'm sorry to seem so overwhelming, I just feel you should know how much I appreciate being someone I can trust. I'm not even worried about tonight!" She laughed and hugged him tightly. "I think I actually might enjoy this one!" Before he could speak she released his shoulders and took his hand, and they joined the crowd entering the gates.


End file.
